Is it a coincidence to meet you? Or a destiny?
by 00134
Summary: "I will avenge my clan!" that's what Sasuke said. However, when team Hebi was stopped at a village, Sasuke feels that he must add a new team member. What if the member is a pink-haired girl which actually has been his best friend without realizing it?
1. The Arrival Of Ninja

_Hi Guys, I made another story because I just bored,because when I try to update my new chapter on my story : "My Maid Is My Love" it says error,so I have to wait until it not error again._

_For this story,I don't make them like they have normal live,it takes place in Naruto Shippuden._

_Oh,but it doesn't same too. Sakura is not in Konohagakure and they don't know each other._

_So,please read and review!_

Is It a Coincidence to meet you? Or is it a destiny?

Chapter 1 : The Arrived Of Ninja

Tonight is very quiet. There was no sound of voices, footsteps, and the sound of the owl that usually come out at night. Really creepy atmosphere, which can make anyone a pass on the street was a shudder.

People who live or pass on the street, would be able to see a house, no, not the ordinary home, but a large house, very large, which can make every millionaire widened in surprise and scrambling to buy it.

People who live near the house did not want to stay near the house. They packed up their belongings and moved to another house. No one knows why they moved, and why the big house was always quiet. 

But, every night, people can see, a figure walking in the house - they can see it because there is little candlelight, just a little.

Yuki, which means snow in Japanese, is a village located on the edge of the water in five major countries in the world of ninja. In the village rarely seen a ninja running through the village. That is why when a guard gate to see four people through the gate, he immediately ran toward them.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" asked the gatekeeper.

"Do not be so firm to us, we only group of ninjas who want to see this village." said a white-haired man carrying a giant sword on his back.

"Ninja?" the gatekeeper asked surprised.

"I'm sorry for my actions before, please enter." gatekeeper with a polite bow.

The four ninja was walking in, leaving the guard gate that is still in awe over the arrival of the ninja to the village.

As they walked in the main street, young women who was walking home from the market, stop. Their views to the person who seems to be the team leader.

The man was aged approximately 16 years old, with dark blue hair like a chicken's ass in shape, looking around. His onyx black eyes sharp and cold, making the girls can pass out if his eyes stopped on one of them.

He was wearing a white haori on the back there is a symbol like a fan, the top red and bottom white. His face was very handsome, and of course as long as he's walking all over her views on him.

"The village is quite nice as well." comment white-haired man as he turned to the left and right.

"Oh, shut up Suigetsu, you know what our goals coming into this place." said a girl with red hair and glasses.

"I know, I know, well, why do not we just ask the people here? I'm sure they know something." replied the man who called Suigetsu.

Suigetsu walked into a fish shop. He went to the fishmonger. Incidentally, many mothers who are shopping for fish.

"Can I ask you something?" Suigetsu asked. The fishmonger was originally feared, but to see the sword carried by Suigetsu he immediately nodded. The mothers who are gossiping stopped and looked at Suigetsu.

"Is there a ninja than us in this village?" Suigetsu asked. The fishmonger was surprised, as well as the mother who was shopping there.

Team leader is aware of changes in expression and atmosphere in the fish store, so he said: "Has there ever been a ninja in this village?" asked the team leader.

The fishmonger seem to swallow his saliva before with a tone of fear replied: "No, no.".

"He's lying!" exclaimed the red-haired girl with glasses.

" Your chakra not flowing well! That's a sign that you're lying!" added.

"Do not shout Karin." command the team leader.

The girl who named Karin was immediately shut up and fix the position of her glasses, her red eyes watching the fishmonger.

Suigetsu tilted his head slightly, and looked at the fishmonger with his purple eyes.

"So?" Suigetsu asked.

The fishmonger looks panicked, until a voice said:

"In this village there are ninja who ever lived here." said an old woman carrying a sack.

"Grandma Shizuka!" fishmonger shouted surprised.

"Ever?" asked the leader.

"Yes, ever. But is was a long time. It's 9 years ago I guess. Once there was a clan that lived in this village." grandmother named Shizuka replied, still trying to remember.

"What is the clan name?" asked the leader.

"Ah, I do not remember. You'd better go to the big house on the corner of the street." replied the old woman said, pointing toward a small street not far from the store.

"Do not ask again to the villagers, they are too afraid to answer your questions." replied the old woman, then with a sack on her shoulders, the old woman left the fish shop.

After the departure of the old woman, Suigetsu walked toward the leader.

"Clan, eh? Looks like grandma's words had made you remember the past, Sasuke." Suigetsu said.

The leader, Uchiha Sasuke just sighed and said. "Shut up, Suigetsu."

"All right, all right. Hey, are you going to go to the big house?" Suigetsu asked.

"Better not!" fishmonger prevent it.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"The house is haunted!" replied the fishmonger.

"Haunted?" Karin raised eyebrows.

"Yes, since the clan is killed 9 years ago, the house is haunted. If the evening, we would have seen the light a candle in the darkness of night the house. Do not go there!" added one of mother who had been gossiping.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before turning around and walking away from the fish shop. Suigetsu, Karin and a big man and followed the orange-haired.

"Are you going to follow their warning, Sasuke?" asked the orange-haired man in a gentle tone, keeping a steady pace to follow Sasuke.

"No. But, we'll get there at night. Juugo, order the birds to watch the house and we shall proceed to the house." Sasuke replied.

The orange haired man, Juugo, nodded and promptly parted with them, seeking his animal companions.

"Karin, find a decent hotel near the house she was talking about." Sasuke commanded, not even looking at the girl, who swooned at hearing his voice.

"Well, Sasuke-kun!" Karin replied.

"And remember-4 rooms." Sasuke added, creating a vibrant Karin became somber.

"Hahaha ... it seems your plan failed, Karin!" Suigetsu said with a laugh.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke said.

"Yes?" Suigetsu asked.

"Do what you want. I'll take a walk around the village, try to find information on what happened." Sasuke replied.

"All right, then I'll come with you." Suigetsu replied.

And they were walking together in the village.

"Hey, Sasuke." Suigetsu said as they walked past the shops.

"What do you mean by collecting the information?" Suigetsu asked.

"Do we have to ask the people?" Advanced Suigetsu. 

Sasuke stared at the sky. Suigetsu, who felt he was ignored was upset and finally he snapped his fingers in front of Sasuke's face.

"Just by listening to conversations of people, we can know many things. Moreover, after the incident at the fish store, certainly many people who will discuss matters related to the big house." Sasuke replied.

"Ah, right. I completely forgot that the grandmother who had advised us not to ask about it to people." Suigetsu said.

"Hey, do you know if there are just a group of ninja who came to this village?" asked a fruit seller

"Really?" a woman asked the fruit seller.

"Yes, I heard it from the fishmonger. They seem to find a ninja in this village." replied the fruit seller.

"What? " But, long ago there was no ninja in the village. Since the tragic events that occurred at the Haruno clan ..." the woman said.

"Do not call it a clan name again!" scolds a woman beside her.

From a distance, Sasuke and Suigetsu listen to that conversation.

"So that's the name of the clan." Suigetsu said, nodding.

"But I never heard that name, you know?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke did not answer. He just turned around, then leave. Suigetsu ran behind him.

"Sasuke, wait!" Suigetsu shouted.

"Why such haste?" Suigetsu asked.

"Haruno clan ... ..." Sasuke muttered.

"Huh? What's wrong with that clan?" Suigetsu asked.

"If what they say is true, then there is the possibility of things we are looking at the big house." Sasuke replied.

"But we probably will not find the stuff in the big house! Anyway, great grandmother was told the house was empty! There is probably already taken by someone else!" Suigetsu said.

"I'm sure there." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin exclaimed.

"I've found lodging near the house." Karin said as she ran toward them.

"Where is Juugo?" asked Sasuke.

"Here, Sasuke-san." Juugo said.

"Have you ordered your birds to watch the house?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." Juugo said.

"We can enter through the back of the house. As you described, it is true there is a secret passageway under the ground. We can go through the secret path." Juugo clear.

"And keep in mind, plants that grew around the house was still fertile. not wilt." Juugo added.

"What to do with the fertile plants?" Karin asked.

"Are you stupid? If plants do not wilt, it means that there are people who still take care of the plants." Suigetsu replied.

"I know!" Karin said, embarrassed.

"But who would take care of the plants? not be residents of this village. They're too scared to set foot on this road, while the grandmother was not so concerned with it." Juugo asked.

"I don't know. But, we should go back to the inn to rest." Sasuke replied.

As they walked home, they are not aware of a snail was watching them.

_So,there it is! Sakura will not appear in this chapter,this is just the first chapter. Ah,I make some hint in here,so I think you know why the house is haunted._

_Hey,what do you think will be Haruno's clan special? Tell me by review!_

_Oh,and I make some OC in here,Grandma Shizuka will appear again and again,so I decided to make it._

_So,what do you think? Tell me by review! Please…(with puppy eyes)_


	2. Get Into The House

**Author's Note**

_My school __makes me __busy __in recent months__, __so __I __have to__ finish __my chores __first.__In addition__, __there are __evil people __who __delete__ my__fic__. __Not__ this one,__but__ entitled__"__My __Maid__ Is My __Love__". __So __I__ have to__ make it again __from the beginning__._

_Well__, __instead of continuing to__ speak __like this__, __let's__ go to the__"__Room __Review"__. __I__will reply to__ the reviews__, __the reviews__ you guys__;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Room Review<strong>

SakuraluvSasuke0718

_Thanks for the review! Your advice is very good, though maybe I just add one of your advice to the story. Sorry for the late update. Keep review! ^^_

Veronica Navelairde

_Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story. Yes, Sakura is the only one who is survived. After all, I want to make her feel the same way with Sasuke. So Sasuke can't call her "annoying". Keep review! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer <strong>

_**I don't own Naruto, even though I want! T_T. If I own Naruto, of course I will erase Karin from Naruto Shippuden Character List and make Sasuke go back to Konohagakure so he can marry Sakura and have a lot of Uchiha baby! *sigh dreamily***_

_**Anyway, let's go to the story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Is It A Coincidence<strong>

**To**

**Meet You**

**Or Destiny?**

"Hey, isn't that ninja who just came to our village?"

"Yes, he's so handsome! I would love it if he wants to marry my daughter."

"But, I hear from the fishmonger, he wanted to get into" the house "."

"What, Why? What is the relationship he had with the" clan "?"

"I do not know, but who knows? Maybe as an infant he was betrothed to a girl from the" clan "and now he was comes to take her away?"

"That's impossible. All members of the clan is dead."

"That's right. Do not say something weird."

Sasuke and Suigetsu is now walking in the main street of the village. They decided to stay away from Karin as Karin took them to a hot spring mixture. Sasuke considers hot springs just wasting time while Suigetsu did not want to go to hot springs together with Karin.

Unfortunately, because of haste, they forgot to put on their coats, so of course when they appear on the main street of the village, the residents busy talking about them.

"Wow, Sasuke. Not an hour we're here and there are so many people talking about you. You're so famous. And look, it looks like your fans will grow again." Suigetsu teases.

"Shut up, Suigetsu." Sasuke said.

"What's wrong? Is not what I said was true?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Huh? Well, whatever." Suigetsu said.

"Sasuke-san!" Juugo's voice calling them.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Ah, my birds are back and based on what they see, it turns out there is someone in there." Answer Juugo.

"Someone? Male or female?" Suigetsu asked.

"It is unclear, because the state of the house was dark." Juugo said.

"Hm ... is it old woman who had met us at the fish store?" Suigetsu muttered.

"Or the clan members who still survive?" Sasuke continued.

"Sasuke, Haruno clan is not your clan. The events that led to members of the clan is dead is not the same as the event that you experience ..." Suigetsu stop.

"Wait, why are members of the Haruno clan actually die?" Suigetsu asked.

"Even we do not know what happened to the clan and you've said events occurring in Haruno clan is different from my clan." Sasuke said.

"That's right. There is still a chance a member of the clan was still alive." Juugo confirmed.

"Well, if any, how she survived for 9 years? The villagers do not see any foreigners here for 9 years until we came." Suigetsu said.

"Maybe the old woman gave her food." Juugo said.

"That's right. Because she always carried a sack on her back." Karin's voice from behind.

"Ka .. Karin! What are you doing here? Are not you supposed to be in the apartment?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm bored! After all if I'm here, I can get close with Sasuke-kun .." Karin said as she get closer to Sasuke.

"Get off, Karin." Sasuke said coldly.

"Well .." Karin said fear.

"Because we do not know who inhabited the house now, we must be careful later. Now it was getting late, we returned to the apartment and making plans. After dinner, we'll go into that house." Sasuke command.

"Okay." Answer Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo together.

…

* * *

><p>Night came. Team Hebi had just finished dinner when the door of the apartment open. Old woman who had met them at the fish store walk in.<p>

"Hey, you're the old woman that we had met at the fish store!" Suigetsu shouted.

"Why did you know we are here?" asked Sasuke.

"It does not matter. Do not you want to meet people who live in that house?" asked Grandma Shizuka.

"Do you know the person who live in that house?" asked Sasuke.

"A little. But you must promise not to tell the villagers about it." Grandma Shizuka replied.

"All right, let's go. But if you lie, you will be killed." Sasuke said standing up.

"Relax, I'm not going to lie to you." replied the old woman.

"If you lie, I could detect the flow of your chakra change." Karin said.

"Hey, wait! I have not finished eating!" Suigetsu shouted as he ran after them.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Grandma Shizuka, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin are now on the road in front of the house. The streets were quiet, there is only sound the wind blows.

"The street is very quiet." Suigetsu comment.

"Since the tragedy occurred, none of the villagers that want to come here but me. They are just people who are cowards, that believe it about the rumors spread by fools." tell Grandma Shizuka.

"So is that why you help us?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. You do not look like someone who would believe in rumors, after all you're looking for something, am I right?" replied Grandma Shizuka

"Well, now you'd better shut up and follow me. Are not you curious, who lived in this house?" asked Grandma Shizuka.

"Okay, but how we get in? The door is locked!" Suigetsu said as he tried to open the door.

"Hm ... wait a moment. I remember around here .." Grandma Shizuka muttered as she looked around the yard.

"Here it is!" said Grandma Shizuka.

She walked to the cherry blossom tree and plunged her hand into the hole in the trunk. When she took out her hand, there is a key in her hand.

"What is that key?" Karin asked.

"Of course to open the door, stupid!" replied.

"Do not call me stupid!" Karin shouted, pounding Suigetsu's head , but failed because has transformed himself into the water.

Grandma Shizuka ignored them and walked towards the bushes next to the the cherry blossom tree. Apparently under the bush there is an underground door. Shizuka Grandma opened the door with a key that had been taken by her.

"Well, let's go." said Grandma Shizuka.

They went into the hole. Apparently in the hole there is a tunnel that is wide enough to pass by four people. On the corner of the tunnel there are a few candles to light the tunnel.

"Why the tunnel here?" asked Suigetsu.

"This tunnel is the only way to get into the house. The front door that said you were trying to open could not be opened." replied Grandma Shizuka.

"But .. there are so many doors." Karin said.

"It's a trap door. If you opened the wrong door, the trap will be out." replied Grandma Shizuka.

"How do you know this house well? What is the relationship you have with people who live in this house?" asked Sasuke.

"I used to secretly work on this house before the tragedy occurred." replied Grandma Shizuka.

"Why secretly?" Juugo asked. This is the first time he opened his mouth since they walked from the inn here.

"That's because there used to be ninja from Konohagakure that often come here." replied Grandma Shizuka. Sasuke's eyebrows raised when the name referred to his native village.

"What .." Sasuke had not asked, Grandma Shizuka stop.

"We're here." replied Grandma Shizuka.

In front of them there is a large door. But the door was locked. Grandma Shizuka opened the door with the same key. The door opened.

"Well, welcome to the Haruno residence." Grandma Shizuka said.

…

* * *

><p>"This house is huge!" Suigetsu shouted.<p>

"Yes, I do not think the house looks small from the outside turned out in huge." Juugo said approvingly.

Sasuke was silent. Seeing this made him remember his home in Konohagakure.

Suddenly, from a dark corner of the house were out three senbon toward Sasuke who quickly deflect with his sword.

"Who's that?" Karin exclaimed.

From the darkness came out a body with a fast attack Sasuke with her kunai.

"I'm should be the one ask that question to you!" exclaimed a body that turned out to be a girl her age might not be more than Sasuke.

Quickly the girl and Sasuke make attacking positions.

…

* * *

><p><em>Finally! Sakura has make an appearance in the next chapter! I promise that I will update as soon as I can! But if I got a lot of reviews, of course I will update quickly as I can! For the next chapter, I need 6 reviews. If I don't get it, then say goodbye to this story and the next chapter!<em>

_Bye! ^^_

_TheEternalLoveOfSasuSaku_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview : <strong>

**"****You're ****...****the same ****with**** me****."**

**"****You're ****a bitch****!"**

**"****You want ****me**** to**** fight ****you****?"**

**"****I want ****you**** to**** join**** me****."**

**Until Next Chapter! ;)  
><strong>


End file.
